


You're My Home

by wheezebraks



Series: What is and What Should Be [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Deadlights (IT), Domesticity, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, What Richie Sees in the Deadlights, What could be, alternate universe kinda, eddie is not going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezebraks/pseuds/wheezebraks
Summary: When Richie is suspended in the air and caught in the deadlights, he gets a glimpse of the future  -  or a future he could have had if his friends and the love of his life weren't dying in the cave beneath him, all while a psychotic alien sewer clown laughs and begs them to come play.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: What is and What Should Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	You're My Home

The light shining from the window illuminates the bedroom, a line of sunlight beaming into his eyes and making a groan fall through lips. A hand roams mindlessly around the opposite side of the bed feeling around and receiving nothing but sheets in return. Fingers grip at the extra pillow, dragging it onto his face and pleading with whoever is listening for sleep to overtake him once more. 

Richie Tozier does not get his wish, instead he lies there with a pillow over his face, listening to the clamor going on somewhere outside his bedroom.

There is nothing he can do that will halt the smile that curls so easily onto his lips.

It's still unbelievable that he gets to live this life. What exactly had he done to deserve this? Perhaps living a full life of trauma and defeating a psychotic alien clown _twice now_ has granted him this. Maybe some greater power out there decided that, along with childhood memories and his best friends ( family, they were his family ) coming back to him after twenty seven years, he would finally get to live in pure fucking bliss. There is truly nothing that could ruin this for him, not when Eddie Kaspbrak is somewhere outside his, _their_ bedroom door. He doesn't even care that it's _8:35_ in the _fucking morning_ and he's doing something that is bound to create the world's worst headache - are those pots and pans that are clanging together?

Another groan leaves his lips and the pillow gets dropped back onto Eddie's side of the bed ( it smells like him, that feels important. ) He forces himself out of bed and pulls on a pair of sweat pants, spends about twenty seconds searching for the t-shirt that, he was pretty sure, was tossed somewhere in the same vicinity as his sweats. Instead of wasting anymore time searching, Richie decides it doesn't matter and leaves the bedroom, in search of why Eddie felt the need to be ridiculously loud so _damn early_ in the morning. What he finds, he can't even be mad about. Not truly. He could try to pull a frown and create those worry lines in his forehead, he could swear and yell and insult just to rile Eddie up, but nothing comes from his lips. Richie stares, _just stares_ , and wonders how he still isn't over seeing this :

Eddie has two frying pans sitting on the stove, flames still off, various things line the counter tops and it doesn't take a genius to realize that Eddie had been in the process of making breakfast ( there were pans lying on the floor, so he definitely heard them falling out of the cabinet. He'd be yelled at later to carelessly putting them away. ) Brows are still furrowed together, surely from the loud noise he'd created, lips are forming a straight line, and he looks incredibly irritated. Richie finds it incredibly _cute! Cute! Cute!_

What makes this sight even better? Eddie _fucking_ Kasprak is wearing his t-shirt, the same one he tore off last night, the same one Richie had been searching for two minutes ago. It's a size or two too big, hanging above his knees, sleeves stopping just above his elbows. Eddie almost swims in it, but _god_ , Richie almost looses his mind like this, anytime he appears wearing Richie's clothes. He's helplessly in love with this neurotic man.

"Dropping shit all over the floor is so far the worst way you've woken me up. Do you realize how it, how early it - _christ eds_ , you can't just bend over like that mid sentence." Eddie's ass is facing Richie and he can't help but stare when he leans over. Can't help but trail off and get lost in this sight.

"You're too easily distracted."

"I'm just hot for you all of the time."

"Shut up, moron."

A pink hue shines on Eddie's cheeks, and Richie loves it. He rounds a counter reaches for Eddie's hand, successfully yanking on it and pulling him as close against his chest as humanly possible. "Have I told you I like you in my clothes?" And, since Richie knows Eddie better than anyone, he can see the retort in his eyes ( _yeah, every fucking day, Rich. Sometimes twice a day._ ) Instead of allowing it, Richie drop his head to catch his lips, effectively letting his reply get lost somewhere along the way. It's soft, lips barely parting, and neither of them deepen it. There's no tongue, no rush, no back hitting counter tops. Neither of them are as needy about it, finally allowing room for something light and loving. Richie does nip at his bottom lip and smiles when he leans away and Eddie lifts up on tip toes to chase his lips. 

"You need to leave the kitchen." Eddie tells him in a whisper, not daring to leave Richie's personal space. "And don't even bring up the fact that I just said ' _you're too easily distracted_.' I'm aware that, clearly, I'm easily distracted, too. - Stop smiling like that, moron." He rolls his eyes at Richie's smug grin.

"Christ, Eds, call me another name." Richie closes his eyes and forces a dramatic moan, a laugh bubbling shortly after when Eddie shoves at his shoulder. "I love you, know that?"

There's a brief moment of silence where Eddie _melts_ , just lets his gaze linger for a bit longer. He sighs, perfectly content and nods, "yeah I know it. I love you, too." A soft smile replaces a dazed expression, "now go!" Eddie wriggles out of his arms and lightly pushes at Richie until he's out of the kitchen, giving one last shove to the couch.

Richie lets his eyes droop closed just for a second, falling back onto the soft fabric of the couch. 

He doesn't land on the furniture. Instead, it feels like he's still falling. Something makes a loud screech and what feels like _hours_ later, his back finally hits something. But it's not soft, and it's cold. _It hurts_ , a sharp rock is stabbing at his back. Richie can hear Eddie's voice, and he finally opens his eyes. It's dark and his heart is beating too fast. Eddie hovers above him, joy stretched onto his face as he says "I think I killed it!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is going to be a series. Different outcomes of what Richie might have seen while he was trapped in the deadlights. Each one will be set in a different 'alternate universe,' where Richie gets his happy ending with Eddie. The last fic in this series will have a happy ending, so watch out for that! I can't bear to leave these two unhappy and lonely and sad. Just doesn't work for me.
> 
> I know this one is short, but I wanted to test out my writing of these two. Next ones will be longer!!
> 
> Title inspiration : Forest Fire, by Brighton


End file.
